


i want to love you in all your blues

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: Marc isn't sure if Jesper is a beta or an omega, all he knows is he wants to make things work between them as coworkers and as friends. Jesper's heat has other plans.





	i want to love you in all your blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shudderssea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudderssea/gifts).



Marc thinks Jesper is beautiful the moment they meet each other. Jesper’s scent is masked by the winter jacket he’s wearing, but judging from his wide eyes and his soft smile, Marc would bet his left foot that he’s either a beta or an omega. Being an unbonded alpha himself, hopefully this won’t cause any issues when it comes to team dynamics.

Pushing down his concerns, he reaches out to Jesper with an outstretched hand, and Jesper takes it. A frisson runs up his arm when their hands make contact, and Jesper’s eyes get even wider. They’re a beautiful deep blue colour, like the ocean after a storm, Marc notices before his pulls his hand back.

“Welcome to the team,” he murmurs, and Jesper nods. 

“Glad to be here,” he replies quietly, pale lashes fluttering, and Marc’s heart starts beating faster. Distantly, he hopes that Jesper is a beta, otherwise he’s in big trouble. Marc wants to win and can see the same competitive fire in Jesper. It wouldn't do to make things more complicated with a bonded alpha-omega pair on the team.

As the season begins, Marc and Jesper grow closer as coworkers and, increasingly, as friends. They go out to parks and restaurants and the beach, where they hang out and get to know each other better. Marc finds out things like Jesper’s favourite food, what he would bring with him onto a deserted island, and who he considers to be his best friends, and he treasures each piece of knowledge like they’re the finest of jewels.

But he never finds out whether Jesper is a beta or an omega. Jesper never mentions taking suppressants, and he doesn’t shy away from Marc like other omegas sometimes do around an alpha, so Marc eventually assumes that Jesper is a beta, if only to avoid the stress of constantly wondering what Jesper is. He still thinks Jesper is cute as a button and would love to kiss him one day, mark the Swede as his with some bruises on his neck and chest, maybe. However, he’s perfectly okay with staying as close as they are now, more than coworkers and less than lovers.

This peaceful equilibrium is broken a few months later, along with the assumptions Marc made about Jesper and their relationship. 

Marc wakes up one night, a week or so before playoffs, and his sensitive nose immediately begins picking up on something that smells indescribably amazing. It’s soothing and sweet, like the mist off a slowly rolling wave, with a kick of cinnamon and spice. 

As he breathes in and out, the smell builds up in his lungs, until it’s so overpowering he can barely think straight. Hazily, he crawls out of bed, sneaking down the halls as he follows the smell to its source.

And my, what a source it is.

It isn’t until Marc cracks open the door to the room from which the smell is emanating that he realizes the room belongs to Jesper. And once the door is open, he sees-

Jesper. But he’s not sleeping, even though it’s 2am and everyone else but he and Marc are dead to the world. 

No, his pretty AD Carry is kneeling on his unkempt bed, face pressed into the mattress as he shoves a big, thick dildo into himself over and over. He’s letting out whimpers and moans nonstop as he moves his hand, slick pouring from his plugged up hole and onto the bed sheets. The sounds he makes are muffled by the matress, but he may as well be screaming them into Marc’s ears for the impact they have on him.

Marc’s mouth parts, and the smell of JesperJesperJesper hits him like a truck.

Jesper turned out to be an omega after all, and right now he’s in heat.

As Marc stands there, alpha brain going haywire from the sights, the sounds, the smells of an omega in heat right in front of him, Jesper shifts on the bed, just enough so his piercing blue gaze meets Marc’s, and lifts his head up. A trail of drool runs from the corner of his panting mouth to the bedsheets, and it gleams and flutters in the moonlight as he opens his mouth to speak.

“Take me, alpha. Fuck me until I can’t think, use my hole, please, Marc,  _ please _ .”

Those words, spoken hoarsely and desperately, by an omega in heat,  _ his _ omega in heat, makes something inside Marc snap in two. With a snarl, he pounces onto Jesper, pressing a harsh kiss against his swollen lips as he grips his hips tight enough to bruise. Jesper moans eagerly into his mouth and moves his hips, dildo slipping out of his slick-soaked hole and onto the bed, quickly forgotten as Marc hastily replaces it with his cock. The moment Marc pushes into Jesper, the omega lets out a wail of pleasure and bucks against him.

“Mine,” Marc growls as he pulls away from Jesper’s lips so he can nip and suck at his neck, forming bruises that’ll show up clear as day on the omega’s neck the next day. He marks Jesper over and over as he pounds into the omega’s perfect, tight hole, making the omega hishishis. As he fucks into Jesper, coming over and over and never getting tired, never pausing for a minute, making the omega hiss and whine and come and beg for moremoremore, the smell of Jesper’s heat overwhelms him, until the scent seeps deep into his bones and makes them one and the same, united and bonded and  _ perfect. _

“Yours,” Jesper agrees weakly hours later, once his heat has passed its apex and Marc has started to move his hips in slow, lazy circles rather than the sharp frantic thrusts early on in the night. As a reward, Marc pulls him into another kiss.

When Jesper’s heat is over, the sun is peeking over the horizon. The newly bonded alpha and omega lie there, content but exhausted, coated in come and slick, and slowly fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
